The Only One
by hannily
Summary: "I loved her. No, I love her. I love her so much that ever part in my body wants to break down. But I can't break down, now that I know. I know that, I'm not the only one" Hanna's a wreck. She knows that her girlfriend, Emily, is cheating on her. She leaves for 2 years, and now she's back. What going to spark now? (Hannily/Emison)
1. I'm Not The Only One

_You and me we made a vow_  
_For better or for worse_

She's running late for our date again. It's been like this since Alison came back. She tells me that swimming has took most of her time. But if that was really true, why did your mom tell me you were with Alison again, when I came by to drop off a rose in your bed, so you can come home with a smile?

My phone vibrates. I check my phone and I open a text I received from her. She said she couldn't make it, and that she was sorry. I sat here waiting for an hour.

I open the car door. _She's probably with her again._ She'll never love me the way she loved her. _She's with her again_. Tears stream down my face and I wipe them away with my palm.

I drive straight home from getting stood up by Emily once again. I park my car, but I don't get out. My hands grip onto the steering wheel. I stare at my reflection from the mirror. My makeup is smudged. The make up I spent so much time trying to look perfect for her. I look down, and I stare at my black dress with a white flower design. This outfit is just another outfit I put on, with my hopes up thinking that maybe she'd show up.

I open the car door, and step after step, my eyes water again.

_I can't believe you let me down_  
_But the proof is in the way it hurts_

I make my way up to the bathroom. I stare at myself. Who is that? Who am I? She's everything to me. The feeling without her makes me feel so.. _lost._

The black smokey eye makeup I spent so much time on was completely messed up.

_For months on end I've had my doubts_  
_Denying every tear_

Who am I kidding? She doesn't love me anymore.

I let the pain take over me.

I curl my hand into a fist.

* * *

The next day, I decided to stay home from school. Usually when I decide to do that she would text me during her class to see how I was doing. She would go off campus during lunch to see me. She would come over at night telling me how much she loved me with 'Baby' at the end.

However, that has changed.

_I wish this would be over now_

I love her so much. That's why it hurts me so much- there's a knock at the door that interrupted my thoughts. Who would be at my door at 11pm? Another knock..

The door opens slowly and I pretend I'm asleep. There's footsteps. They come closer and closer. Then someone sits on my bed. Their hand rests on mine. I open my eyes slowly and see her.

Suddenly the hurtful feeling in me went away. I sit up and wrap my arms around her. "I love you. I love you so much, Emily Fields" I close my eyes tightly and say. I want her to know that.

_But I know that I still need you here_

How can she do that? With her not with me, I feel so much pain. Then, with her, I feel on top of the world.

"Love you too, baby" She said. There's something different. I know there is. I just feel.. I don't know. She said baby so differently and it makes me feel.. It's makes me feel like, I'm not the only one she calls that.

* * *

She stayed with me all night. I was wrapped in her arms and I swear it was the best feeling on earth. Although, when my eyes opened in the morning, she was gone.

* * *

_You've been so unavailable_  
_  
_

At school, she'd always walk me to class. Now she would volunteer if Ali needs help going anywhere. During lunch, I finally had her alone. I asked her if she still had feelings for her. She hesitates, but she tells me no. She tells me that she was already with someone special. Me. I give a small warm smile, and she leans in. Her lips press against mine, for half a second.

* * *

I go over Spencer's house for homework. I couldn't focus at all, because she was still in my head. She hesitated. She lied. I know it. As Spencer gets up to leave to the bathroom, I walk over her window.

Her window had a view of Ali's. I move the curtain out of the way, and I see Emily. She's in Alison's room. She moves closer to Ali.

She presses her lips against Alison's neck for the longest.

_Now sadly I know why_

My knees gone weak and my jaw drops. Tears stream down my face. Spencer walks in and asks what was wrong. I turn around and grab my bag. I headed out the door and left.

* * *

One shot.

Two shots.

Three shots.

How much more until I can drown?

_Your heart is unobtainable  
Even though Lord knows you kept mine  
_

* * *

I came to school drunk. She got angry at me because she hates when I do this. Only if she knew what I know. She takes me by the arm and we walk to my car. She takes my car keys out of my bag. She opens the door for me and lightly sets me in. She closes the door and I rest my head against the window. She sits in the drivers seat. She asks me 'why' several times. Why I'm drunk. Why I'm doing this to myself.

I stay quiet.

_I have loved you for many years_  
_Maybe I am just not enough_  
_You've made me realize my deepest fear_  
_By lying and tearing us up_

* * *

My eyes open and I look at the time. 10:38am. I overslept. I was drinking again. I slowly get out the door. What's the point of me rushing myself to school? It doesn't matter to me anymore. Nothing matters to me anymore.

I walk in class. Each step I take, the more my head throbs more and more. I look around. No one's in here, but Spencer and her. They both furrow their eyebrows. They ask me why I'm late. They ask me why I'm drinking. My eyes find hers. She's looking back at me, but I see through her. I walk away from both of them, ignoring their questions.

I want to go home. I hate it here.

_You say, I'm crazy 'cause you don't think I know what you've done.._

I feel someone grab my arm. I turn around and tug my arm away. There's a confused expression on her face. "Have you lost your mind?" The words shot out of her mouth like it was venom. Only if you knew what I know.

I keep walking away from her.

_But when you call me baby_  
_I know I'm not the only one_

It's like she's calling me crazy, but every time I look at her now, every time she calls me baby, I know. I know I'm not the only one.

* * *

Two days passed by, and I haven't heard from her. I drove to her house. Her mom lets me in. I walk up to her room. As I stand in front of her door, I suddenly forget how to breathe. I came here unexpectedly.

I'm here because I want an explanation. I want to clean myself up. I'm willing to give her a second chance, if the truth be told.

I always thought in my head that, opening closed doors which you aren't invited into, can lead to so many things.

My hand is on the knob. I gulp. _Now or never._ I twist the door knob and found her and Alison. Together. Lips locked. They both jump and turn to face me.

_Again_. I feel the pain _again_, but this time it feels worse.

My hand flies to my mouth. I want to scream. I want to say something, but nothing because if the throbbing pain in my neck.

I storm out her room. Her house. She chases behind me. She calls for my name. She said she can explain. But what was there to explain? I get my car and drive away.

I loved her. No, I love her. I love her so much that every part in my body wants to break down. But I can't break down, now that I know. I know that, I'm not the only one.

_I know I'm not the only one_  
_I know I'm not the only one_  
_And I know..._  
_I know I'm not the only one_

I'm not the only one she was with.

And it kills me.

* * *

**I always saw things like this was Alison came back to the show. I felt like I _had _to write this. Write Hanna's pain. Hope you liked this one shot. If you want this to be continued, say so in a review. **

**Song inspiration; I'm Not The Only One by Sam Smith. It's a _really_ good song and you guys should check it out.**


	2. After

It's time. Step after step, I make my way into the airport. It's has been two years now ever since I caught Emily cheating on me with Alison.

_I'm not the only one._

_I press hard in the gas and speed my way home. I run out if my car, because the slower I am, the more I want to fall. Fall; and just break down in one spot, and never get back up. The pain travels everywhere in my body and everything is crumbling down._

_I need to get out of here. I don't want to be here._

_I take a suitcase luggage and throw it on top of my bed. I open my drawer, rapidly, throwing all my clothes into it. As I shove everything in it together, my head throbs more and more._

_Is this how it feels? To just be so madly in love, that you'd ignore bad signs? And then one day get your heart stomped? Is this how it feels?_

_A shout comes on out my mouth. Curses after curses. Pain after pain._

_Breathe. Hanna. Breathe._

_I feel myself calm. I look around, my rooms a mess. The drawer is half open, the luggage couldn't close, and my whole life is a mess. She was my life._

My mom wasn't so happy about the plan of me leaving, but a beg after beg, she said yes. I been staying with my grandmother in Oklahoma. I told myself, that when I was ready, I'd come back. I finished high school here, meeting some great people along the way. But the collage plans were always set at home, so I didn't go to collage just yet. I changed most of my image. I threw out most of the 'girlyness' in me that made me Alison 2.0. I dyed streaks of my hair black, and I started having a more 'rocker' look, but at least I was happy knowing that I'm not a person that I used to be. Or was that really me?

It's summer time right now. Before I left, I received dozens after dozens of phone calls and text messages from Emily. It's been two years, and I haven't spoken to her since that night.

"Hanna!" I see my mom. She looks like she's going to tackle me. I have open arms and she runs into them. She's hugging me so tight.

"Mom- Please-" I say, getting out of breath. This woman is going to kill me at the airport.

"I missed you so much, sweetie" She smiles.

"I missed you too, mom" I smile back. Time to go home. Am I ready?

Going back in my room brings back too many memories. The good and the bad. "Did you call your friends, yet Han? I bet Spencer and Aria would be glad to hear that you're here!" My mom said with a joyful tone as she walks into my room.

"Uh, I haven't called anyone" I say, awkwardly.

"Call. Two years without your best friends? Emily would probably like to see you too?" She suggested. She never knew the real reason why I wanted to leave. All she knows is that I wanted to go to leave and live with my grandma, because I wanted to make sure I was there for grandma's old years just in case. She also believes that Emily and I broke up because of the long distance.

"Maybe" I said

She leaves my room and I look down my phone. Should I call? At least call Spencer or Aria? Maybe I should surprise them? Usually on the first day of summer, Aria and Spencer would go to the Grille together at 7. Hopefully things hadn't changed.

* * *

I look from the window first. Yup, things haven't changed much. Spencer still looks like a dork and Aria still wore her "fork" earrings. Before I walk inside, I take a deep breath. I walk in, and as I walk towards behind them, I feel myself smiling. They are the best, and I haven't seen them in so long. This feeling is great. It feels like home.

"Geese quack" I said from behind them.

"Actually geese honk-" Spencer was saying before she turned around. Her and Aria's mouths drop.

"You're-"

"I'm back" I cut Aria off. Spencer stands up first and pulls me in for a hug. Aria stands up, _wow she's still small_, and wraps her arms around me for a tight hug.

After they were done examining me, they sit back down and frown.

"What? You guys were happy, literally a second ago" I said

"You never said goodbye." Spencer crosses her arms.

"Shut up and be happy that I'm here. I'll explain later" I smile.

Aria puts a smile back on and Spencer gives a laugh. I hear footsteps coming from my right. Spencer stops laughing and looks to the right, and Aria doing the same. I turn to the right. My smile fades away.

Emily.

She looks at me from head to toe. "You're back.." She softly said

"Hi" I put up a weak smile. Suddenly my heart beats faster and faster. She looks different. She looks way more beautiful then she was. Her hair was longer and the less makeup she wore, shows her true beauty-. I can't be thinking this. Not after that night. _Let it go, Hanna. _I try to tell myself

Awkward silence.

"Well, I should go home. See you guys later" I wave goodbye as I start walking off. I push the door open and walk to my car. I unlock the car door and drive straight home.

After two years, she still has an effect on me.

* * *

There's a knock on my door. I look at the time, it's 10am. Usually my mom leaves out the door at this time. Maybe she let someone in? I open my room door and see her. Standing right in front of me.

"Can I come in?" She said

I step aside and let her in. She walks inside and I close the door. "What are you doing here?" I ask

"I'm sorry, Hanna. I just .. You never called or sent a text back, and I just felt like I should say it in person-"

"Emily. It's been two years," I cut her off. "I'm fine now, it's okay" lies.

"Okay, fine," she said, "But listen about that night-"

"I don't want to hear it, Emily," I cut her off. She looks at me with a sad look on her face, "The past is in the past, okay?" I softly say.

Her head drops slowly, "Yea.. Yea okay"

"Em, I just really hope we can start over and just be friends, like we used to be" I said. But now to think of it, is that even the truth? Is that even what I want? Just looking at us now, reminds me of the time of our first kiss. It was right here. We were just two shy people, finding a affection and didn't stop it.

_"Hey.." She slowly says as she walks inside my room. I look at her head to toe. She wore her blue/black varsity jacket with her light blue denim jeans. She looks, maybe, timid. Just looking at her in front of me, makes my heart race._

_"What are you going here?" I ask. It was 11:30pm._

_"Han, do you like me?" She breathes out. I look at her with my eyes widen. How did she know?!_

_"N- No.." I quickly say with a stutter. She gazes at me and then her eyes look down to my lips. She puts on a sly smile._

_"You stuttered," She said. She knows when I lie. Damn, stuttering._

_"No, I didn't" I lied._

_"Yes you did," She said as she takes a step closer to me._

_"No.." I softly said as her face is so close to mine. I feel her hot breath as I forget how to breathe._

_"Liar" She said. Before I could say anything, she presses her lips against mine. My eyes open widely. I see nothing but her head, and that's when it hit me. She's kissing me right now. I slowly close my eyes and kiss back. Her lips taste like cherries. I wrap my arms around her neck and I feel her deepen the kiss. We pull away shortly for air._

_We stare at each other in a way we never looked at each other before. She bites down her bottom lip and smiles at me._

"Yea, we can just be friends. If that's what you want" She said.

Then she left.

Leaving nothing but memories, as we stood right here, in this exact spot.

* * *

My mom left a list on the table of food and other things, with a note saying, 'I have work, can you pick up the groceries for me? Love you, -mom'. I place the note down and sigh. I don't even want to go out. People made mattresses for a reason.

I get inside my car and drive off to the food market.

I get a shopping cart and roam around the store to find the things on the list of groceries I had to pick up. I stare at the snacks on my left as I walk with my cart, not looking ahead of me.

Oreos sounds good right now. I reach out for a pack, and then out of nowhere I hit something with my cart. "Sorry" Was the first thing I said. I look up and see the familiar face. "Caleb?" I smile. It's been so long since I seen him. The last time I talked to him was when I broke up with him, when I realized that my mind was set on someone else.

_"Caleb.." I slowly say, with tears falling from my eyes. I drove all the way to his house, without thinking. But I have to do this._

_"Hanna? What's wrong?" He said as he let me inside. I sit down on his couch he sits beside me, with his arm over my shoulder for comfort._

_"I'm sorry, Caleb" I said._

_"What? Sorry for what?" He asks, very worried_

_"I.. I think I might be.." I slowly fade. I look into his eyes and I have to say it. I have to say it out loud for me to maybe believe it, "I'm gay"_

But thinking about it now, maybe I was never gay. I only been with one person of the same sex, which was Emily. Thinking about all this, made me realize that I hurt him. A lot. If the feeling of seeing Emily cheating on me was a fatal pain, how did Caleb feel when I broke up with him?

"You're back!" He said as he walks to me and gives me a friendly hug. "I thought you were gone forever" He laughs

Hearing his laugh again, gives me a happy feeling inside. "Well, I'm back" I said

He looks at me with eyes full of happiness. "Do you want to get a cup of coffee later?" He asks

My lips curve into a smile. "Yea. I would love too"

* * *

**Emily's Pov**

Seeing Hanna for the first time in years, suddenly gave me some type of energy. The type of energy to find something that was lost. Love. But she wants to stay as friends, which I can't do. After everything kiss, moment, and pain that I gave her? We can't be friends. I want her back.

"Hey, invite Hanna!" Aria said to Spencer. Right now we were all having a sleep over at Spencer's. We always have these, but since Hanna left, things weren't the same. Spencer and Aria knows what I did, because I told them while Hanna left. They were confused on why she had left.

_"Hanna went to live with her grandmother in Oklahoma" Ms. Marin's words stabbed me like a knife._

_"Okay, thank you, Ms. Marin" I said. I turn around and head towards to Spencer's car. _

_"Is she home?" Aria asks from the car window. _

_I get inside the car in the back seat and said nothing. "Em?" Spencer turns around and looks at me, worried. _

_"She left" My voice cracks_

_"Left?" Aria asks_

_"She's gone" I said, "She's with her Nana in Oklahoma."_

_"Why? Without saying goodbye?" Spencer said, confused_

_"Do you know why she left Em?" Aria asks. All these questions are irritating._

_"She left because I cheated on her with Alison!" I snap._

_Their jaws dropped. Aria was stunned but Spencer was angry. _

_"What?!" Spencer said_

_"Spence-"_

_"No, Emily. She loved you so much, how could you do that to her?" She cuts me off. The anger in me rises. I open the car door and slammed it shut. "I'll just walk home." I roll my eyes. _

_"Emily, get back-" I hear Aria but her voice fades away as Spencer drives off._

Ever since then, things weren't the same. They managed to forgive me, but I know there's somewhere in Spencer that still looks at me differently.

"Yea, I'll call her" Spencer smiles as she has her phone on her ear. "Han, do you want to sleep over, like old times?.. Okay, great! See you soon" And with that she hangs up. Spencer walks into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee.

Aria looks over to me and asks, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Nope. Nope I'm not.

"Liar." She said, then rests her hand on my shoulder, "Things will go back to normal, I swear" She gives a warm smile and I pace my hand on top of hers and nod.

* * *

It's 9:06pm and there's a knock on the door. Spencer opens it and smiles big. It was Hanna. They give each other a big hug and there's something I haven't seen in Hanna in a long time

Happiness. Something is up with her. She was 5x happier then seeing Spencer and Aria at the Grille. So what is up with her?

"Someone looks ecstatic" Spencer said behind Hanna. Hanna jumps on the couch and lays there.

"I'm just happy, what's wrong with that?" Hanna said as she kinks her eyebrows. _Shit. I know that look_. I stared down at my cup of coffee pretending not to listen at the kitchen counter.

"I know that look!" Aria shouts. I look up at them and wait for the answer. Spencer and Aria look at her and their faces look like there was a light bulb lit on top of their heads.

_"What are you smiling about, Han?" Spencer asks. I look into Spencer's fridge and eavesdrop. This is the night where we were going to tell Spencer and Aria that Hanna and I are together._

_"I can't be happy?" Hanna jokes as she kinks her eyebrows. Spencer and Aria give each other a confused look. "Okay don't freak out.." Hanna slowly says as I walk into the living room and gaze at Hanna. She smiles at me. _

_"You guys are.." Spencer's eyes widen_

_"I knew it! Spence, you owe me!" Aria shouts _

_"What?" Hanna and I say in unison. _

"I just ran into Caleb that's all" She softly said, looking down at her hands. Caleb?! My jaw clenches as I try my best not to look up and pretend to be doing something on my phone.

"And.." Spencer said, waiting for Hanna to say more.

"And we just had coffee, that's it" She laughs

Just hearing her laugh and be happy again, makes me happy for her. Though the thing that hurts is that someone else is making her happy instead of me. And I lost that position in her life, a long time ago.

* * *

**Long chap! Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot. The first part to this story was just the beginning. A lot will be explained soon**

**And there's a bunch coming your way. Like Alison and Emison. Plus, I changed the story title, to 'The Only One' since it's a story now. There's going to be flashback that show how things were and now. I really really hope you guys like it. Follow for the next chapter and review!**


	3. Our First Promise

**Hanna's Pov**

I slept peacefully on Spencer's bed. I make my way downstairs to make myself a cup of coffee. To my surprise, Emily was already up, making breakfast. "Good morning," I said, giving a weak wave.

"Hi" She said as she gives me a plate of eggs and bacon.

"You cooked?" I ask. I take a seat down on the stool on Spencer's kitchen counter.

"Yeah, I was up early anyways" She said as she gives me a fork with a smile. I take fork and smile back. Is this awkward? I can't tell honestly, it's a mixed feeling. There's a huge feeling in me that is really looking forward to being friends with Emily again. Then again, there is that feeling where I want now part of her because she caused my heart to ache for too long.

_Let it go, Hanna. She hurt you years ago. _I tell myself.

"So how was your life in Oklahoma?" She asks

"It was okay. Drama-free.. They have really good food and coffee restaurants around" I said.

"Ah, but there's no place that will ever replace the Brew" She said. Now thinking of the Brew, there's a certain memory that made my face heat up lightly.

* * *

_I practically kicked down the door to get inside the Brew. I haven't seen Emily all day, which means I haven't kissed her all day. _

_And there she is, picking up the cups and placing them into the dish-thing. I walk up to her, but her boss, Zack was around.. "Hey, Em, I kinda need your help," I said,"There's something in the restroom that kinda bothers me" Lie! I just want to make out with her._

_"Okay?" She said awkwardly, but smiles. I lead her to the restroom and kick each stall door open to make sure no one was in here. A wider grin came across my face and I have her back against the door._

_She licks her lips and stares down my lips. I close the gap between us and kiss her deeply. Her lips move along mine in the perfect rhythm. We pull away slowly. With my thumb slowly tracing her jawline, I leave trails of kisses, going lower under her neck. I sneak my hands under neath her shirt, feeling her warm skin with my cold hands._

_She backs my hands away. "Nope, not happening" She said._

_"Since when did you become a prude?" I laugh_

_"Since we are in this restroom like this during my shift." She said with her thumb caressing my hand. "Plus..." She said slowly, "I want our first to be special, baby." _

_"Okay, fine" I said. It was mainly her calling me "baby" that got to me. I love it when she calls me that._

_"Promise, we'll wait?" She said with her pinky up._

_I wrap my pinky around with hers. For a second I get lost in her eyes. "I promise," I say and f__or a second I get lost in her eyes._ "Just don't make me wait too long"

_"I promise" She said as she presses her lips against my forehead. I feel her smile and it feels like the best thing ever. This is our first promise and I intend to keep it._

* * *

"Yeah, the Brew is pretty special" I smile. "We made our first promise there" I pointed out.

Emily's teeth flashed and she grins. "You remember?"

"Of course" How could I forget?

"So listen, Han.." She said slowly, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about the _past?"_ She says referring to the night where I caught her.

"I just want us to move passed that, Em" I said, but it's hard to ignore the questions in my head. _Why did she cheat on me? Did she not love me anymore when she cheated on me? _No. I can't think about this.

"How were you since then?" I ask. Is that a proper question? Can I ask that? There's this huge part of me that really wanted to know how she was doing since the passed two years.

"I been.. Okay" She shrugs. There's this tone in her voice that sounded, rather, disappointed._ But why?_ Was it because I left? What happened here in the last two years? When I left, did everything change?

Thinking more deeper in my thoughts, the perfect question that popped in my head.

_What happened to Alison?_

My whole brain tells me not to ask.. At least not yet. _It's too early._

"Why, _okay_?" I ask

"Well for starters, you left" She lets a small laugh that sounded sweet to me. I missed that laugh. "And things just... I don't know, changed" Well that kinda confirms that things did change when I left..

She turns around to the fridge and I take another bite of her delicious cooking. "Hey Em, can you give me a napkin?" I said, before noticing it was right in front of me.

"Yeah, sure" She said. Both of our hands reach for the napkin. Her warm hand lays on top of mine. I look up to her and I already catch her gaze.

"Uh.." I said.

She shook her head and shyly said, "Sorry" And takes her hand away from mine. She leaves a lingering feeling on my hand..

* * *

**Later that night.**

There's some kind thud that hit my window.

Another thud.

I move the curtains out of the way of the window and slide the window open. Something almost hit my face, literally a inch away. "What the fu-" I said before realizing that the one who was down there, throwing pebbles at my window, was Emily. My eyebrows furrow and my run my finger through my ruffled up hair.

"Come down!" She calls

"Are you drunk?" I ask. The only reason she could be here right now, is if she's drunk. Which, brings me back the memories I had about two years ago..

* * *

_From being sound asleep to being wide awake, my ears hears a loud muffled voice singing 'Wide Awake' by Katy Perry. I slide my window open and see Emily. "Falling from cloud 9!" She sings loudly. _

_I couldn't help myself but smile down at her. She knows I love Katy Perry. __"I'm going to open the door for you!" I yell down at her. I feel bubbly inside for no apart reason. Should I be upset that my girlfriend came her drunk singing one of my favorite Katy Perry songs? Maybe not._

_I unlock the door and ran to her, grabbing her hand, leading her upstairs to my room so she doesn't wake my mom. I close my room door and set her on my bed. She starts to laugh for no apparent reason. _

_I sigh, "Why are you drunk?" _

_She reaches out for my hand and pulls me beside her on my bed. "It's September 1st, that's why." She slurred._

_My whole mood and smile dropped. She's drinking because of Alison. "Do you still have feelings for Ali?" I think I died a little inside just asking that._

_She stares at me blankly and takes my hand, "Han.."_

_"Do you?" I slide my hand away from hers_

_"I came here singing your favorite Katy Perry song and you're asking me if I have feelings for someone else that is dead?" She whines. Her response made me smile that she is able to say that, intoxicated. I press my lips against hers and she kisses back, with a taste of alcohol. She sits up and tries making her way to straddle my lap, before I stopped her._

_"Um, no. You're drunk" I said, with my head against my pillows. _

_"And you're beautiful," She said swiftly, "And when I wake up tomorrow sober, you'll still be beautiful"_

_"I can't believe I'm going to say this," I say, "We're going to wait, remember?"_

_"But I'm in the.. Mood" She said and bites her lip down, then captures my neck with her lips._

_I stand up away from her and my bed, then set the pillows comfortable for Emily's head. I tuck her in with a blanket over her and I sit on the edge of the bed. I gaze at her and softly said, "__Goodnight, __Emily"_

_"Goodnight, baby" She said then closes her eyes to fall asleep._

* * *

"Maybe a little bit drunk" She said.

I slide the window closed and make my way down stairs. I open the front door and stand there. She walks over to me and said, "Come with me"

"Emily, it's late. Go home" I roll my eyes.

"Hanna come on," She puts on a offering smile and reaches her hand out. _What is she doing? Why is she here this late? _Those thoughts roam in my head. Instead of taking her hand, I stand there with my arms crossed.

"Okay," She sighs, "I really hate the awkward tension I feel. And maybe we should _actually _work on being friends to move past that" She shrugs and her hands falls to her sides.

"Em, I just got back. Besides, time will move past it" I said.

"I know time will," She said, "But I'm just speeding time up" Her lips curve into a smile. Probably the type of smile that gave me some type of nervousness with her a long time ago.

And it still does.

"You aren't going to leave, unless I come with you, huh?"

"You know it." She said as she reaches out her hand again.

I reach out for her hand, and once we touched, I swear I felt countless tingles going down my spine. "Where are we going?" I ask her as she guides me towards her car.

She turns around and her smile grows wide and she says..

* * *

**Sorry I skipped through a lot on this chapter! And I'm also sorry for making you guys wait so long! If you'd like you could review a suggestion on where Emily is taking Hanna, and then I'll write a flashback for it and stuff :D Otherwise I'll just think of something myself.**

**Note: Flashbacks aren't all in order from Hanna and Emily's relationship from the beginning to end before Hanna left (most are though)**

**Leave a review! I really hope you guys enjoyed!**


	4. Settle Down With Me

"Let me surprise you" I said. Words cannot explain how much I missed her.

* * *

_"Han" I stared at the ceiling and said. _

_"Yeah?" She said. Right now we are just sitting in her room, on her bed, doing nothing. Which is probably my favorite thing to do with her because just being alone with her makes me happy. Though, she's on her phone, just on twitter. The usual her. _

_"Let's go on a date" Was the first things that came out my head without thought. Date.. Mhm.. That seems like a good idea. She turns her head and stares at me with her left eyebrow raised._

_"At 10pm?" _

_"So?" I said._

_"No"_

_"Why?" I pout_

_"It's dark and I just want to read more of these dumb 'deep' __tweets by Jaden Smith" She giggles. Her laugh is sweet to me._

_I take her phone out of her hand and she gasps. "Hey!"_

_"No" I said_

_"But-"_

_"I'm more important then Jaden Smith" I grin as I rest her phone on the dresser. She tries pulling those puppy eyes at me, usually they would work but I got distracted by her lips. I lean in and press my lips on hers. They were warm and it felt so great to have her lips pressed against mines. I peek and see her blond hair falling down on her shoulders._

_And for the moment there, I thought she was Alison. There was that moment in my life that I was still moping over Alison, and in the first few weeks I was with Hanna, well, I sometimes wished/imagined it was Ali instead. Her disappearance was big part of me, I was in a stage of purgatory when she was gone. Then again, each sweet moment that's filled with passion, makes me forget of Alison at the same time._

_Her soft lips press against my neck, and I suddenly feel millions of tingles that makes my body jump. Instead I just bite my lip down. She then straddles my lap and her lips take over my neck. "Han.." I said, softly._

_As her hands lifts my shirt higher, her fingers circle my stomach. She makes me feel like I'm on fire. The circling of her soft hands causes my back to arch, just a little._

_I know where this is leading. _

_"Wait" I said, stopping her hand movement. _

_"Mhm?"_

_"Not tonight" I said_

_She frowns and gets off my lap, "Why not?"_

_"We haven't been on one real date yet, Han" I said._

_"So what, we been together for like a month now" She said then moves her face closer to mine. I feel her breath and the sensation she has. She tucks my hair behind my ear and starts to kiss below my ear on my neck again. _

_I pull my head away and said, "One date, first" _

_She pouts. "Fine"_

_I grin and I press my lips against hers. She kisses back and in this room, time felt frozen and slow. All the time I had was with her and it felt so good._

* * *

"This is kidnapping, I hope you know" She said as she turned on the radio.

"Well, looks like my victim is comfortable" I said, glancing over to her. Her head was faced out the window and she looked comfy. She had the car seat leaned back and she just watched the rain falling. She turned her head and her eyes met mine. Because I felt embarrassed from getting caught staring out her, I turn my head back to look the road.

The basic mainstream songs on the radio played, _Jealous, Rather Be, 24 Hours... _Until she changed the station where one particular song came on.

_"And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet."_ It was the song on our first date.

_"And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now. Kiss me like you want to loved.. You wanna be loved-" _She then turned off the radio right there during the chorus. "I'm not in the mood for music right now" She said, sounding nervous but shook it off with a laugh.

* * *

_She looks around and smiles, which make me smile. "Not bad for a first date, Em"_

_Her words made it feel like all the weight of the world just fell off my shoulders. "Come on" I said as I get out the car. With every step, my feet digs deep in the sand deeper. She runs towards the sunset to the waves of the chill waters. Her hair bounces from left and right repeatedly and she turns around, facing my direction. She stands there and flashes a sweet smile, waiting for me._

_We walked around the beach, just talking. The feeling of comfort with her reached a whole new level. It felt like I got to know more of her that I hadn't known before. It was more personal, only can tell the person you are dating, kind of thing. "I never really talked about this but, I miss my dad and my grandma."_

_My expression at her was confused. "But you practically hate him because he left you and your mom"_

_"That doesn't change the fact he's my dad. I miss him. Sometimes when I see my mom coming home from work in the middle of the night, exhausted. I don't even know when's the last time she's been on a date. Just seeing her like that makes me wonder if she feels alone. It makes me feel alone too."  
_

_I reach out her her hand and held it tight, "You have me," I say, hearing the waves splash hard as the wind began to blow, "And I won't leave you."_

_ She looked at me as if she got lost in my eyes. No one had ever looked at me in that way. She leans in to kiss me but the drops of rain beat her to it. The sky roared and the rain came down harder. I look up and feel the water hitting my face. She grabs my hand and we run to my car for warmth. As we got there, panting, we smile at each other. I turn on the radio and the slow soothing song was perfect for the moment. _

_"Kiss me like you wanna be loved.. You wanna be loved" And so she did. She captured my lips with hers and her warm lips felt like home. The kiss was slow, just like how time felt. _

_"This feels like falling in love... Falling in love... Falling in love.."_

_She pulled away, and when I opened my eyes I caught her blue eyes already staring at me. She had this look on her face I couldn't describe, or maybe I was scared to describe it. She had to look on her face that defined love. Or surprised or something. I didn't know what it was, all I did was press my lips against hers once more._

* * *

I park my car on the side of a street near a park, knowing I left Hanna confused. I get out of the car and she follows. "Where are we going?" She asks.

"There" I point at a food truck.

"You kidnap me at midnight to take me to a taco truck?" She laughs, "Smooth Emily"

"Don't diss the taco truck! Trust me, you'll fall in love with their food, I promise" I said, which made her laugh more. I love this. The feeling of being friends with her again. It reminded me of all the fun times we had, even before we were together. This could be it, where her and I could start over. With each laugh and smile, we could be friends again. I would have my best friend back.

* * *

We waited in line for about ten minutes because there was a bunch of other people. My face lit up when the food I ordered was ready, though. I walk toward my car with two burritos in my hand. I get inside the warm car and hand Hanna her burrito.

"How long has it been since you had a Mexican Burrito?" I ask

She thinks about it and says, "Now to realize it, it's been a long time." She unwraps the foil that covered the burrito.

"Taste of freedom" I said before taking a bite of my burrito. She bites the burrito and her eyes widen. She takes a bigger bite and turns to her face to me, "This is good!" She muffles with a mouth full of food. She chews and swallows, then says, "I feel like I ate this before?"

I did nothing but just grin at her. Does she not remember? Can she not put her finger on it?

* * *

_The song ended slowly and we pull away from the kiss slowly. Her hand still rested on the side of my face, caressing my cheek. "I think 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran is my new favorite song" She softly said._

_"That makes the both of us then" I said with a warm smile._

_"So what food did you have in that picnic box?" She asked._

_"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too" I grab the picnic box that was in the backseat and take out two foil wrapped burritos. _

_She looks at me and smiles, but rolls her eyes. "Did you buy these?"_

_"Maybe" I said, handing her one. "It might be cold or a little warm"_

* * *

Instead of saying that it was the same burrito I once bought for our first date, we continue eating. We were even talking. We talked and talked and even laughed, a lot. While talking to her I just mainly stared out the dark night sky, but once I turned to face her I caught her stare. She looked away quickly, even blushing. I looked away from her too. It was an instinct..

"Thank you" She said

"For kidnapping you?"

She smiles and crumples up her trash. "Yes, for kidnapping me" She said, "But I think I should go home now, I'm getting a little tired"

"Yeah of course" I said. I started the car and headed off to drop her home. The ride home wasn't awkward nor silent. We caught up and I learned more about her life in Oklahoma. She met great people and that she even visited Texas where some of her family members lived in also like mine. She told me about some guy named Shane, who became one of her closest friends.

It didn't take long until I got to her house. "Goodnight Em" She said before opening the car door. She walked to her door and I wanted to make sure she was inside safely before leaving.

"Han" I called for her

"Yeah?" She said, walking a few steps towards my car.

"Do I have my best friend back?" I ask

She smiled and looked at the floor before picking her head up back at me. "Yeah.. Yeah you do, Em" She said.

I couldn't hold the smile back inside of me so I grinned at her. She turned her back and walked to her door and unlocked her front door. She walks in and waves goodbye. Knowing for sure that we are finally going to be passed the awkwardness, I drive home happy.

* * *

**That's a wrap. I know I said that Alison is coming soon, and don't worry, she is. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to make this a growing story. You will see the struggles the characters are going to go through, the friendships that last or end, and even the growth of how as characters in the story they are. Also, I will try to have the other characters like Spencer and Aria involved.**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
